


Happy ending

by 9966



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9966/pseuds/9966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my version of happy ending for destiel shippers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy ending

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it

_“And the Angel tablet -- arguably the most powerful instrument in the history of the universe -- is in pieces and for what again? Oh, that's right -- to save Dean Winchester. That was your goal, right? I mean, you draped yourself in the flag of heaven, but ultimately, it was all about saving one human, right? Well, guess what. He's dead, too”_

Castiel could still hear Metatron’s words in his head. Dean was everything to him; all he did was now pointless. Because he was gone and all he could felt was desperation.

“And your Grace? What will you do about that? You will die if you don't replenish it” asked Hannah but he could barely hear her.

All he heard were those words: _“He's dead, too”_ over and over again. There is soo much he didn't tell him...

He could feel the stolen grace slowly eating him up inside out like acid and he wished it would just burn him, because the pain was just too much to bear.

But then he could hear a voice it was Sam, he wondered why is he calling him, so he listened: “Cas, Dean died. But now he’s a demon, a knight of Hell. I don’t know what to do, so if you can hear me, please help” Cas didn’t know what to think. His Dean was a demon? A part of him was happy he’s alive but the other didn’t want to believe it’s true.

He hurried back to the bunker, where he found Sam all in tears and Dean in the next room.

He hurried to Dean hoping he misunderstood something Sam said, that he’s all right, but as soon as he saw him he saw it’s true. Dean was a demon, a knight of Hell. Cas just stood there, paralyzed. He couldn’t move.

“Dean?”

“Hey Cas. How are thing in Heaven?” Dean turned around and smiled.

“Metatron is in prison. How...” he couldn’t finish the sentence.

“Turns out Crowley forgot to mention what the Mark does to you when you’re dead. Yeah as you can see, I’m a demon now, a powerful one, but still a demon. The thing I hated most” Dean could see the pain in Cas’s eyes and he remembered that he one loved him not as a brother but as something more.

Cas then went to talk with Sam.

“What will you do?” he asked.

“I can try to cure him, but first he has to get rid of the Mark”

“Do that. Save him”

“You know I will”

*

“What makes you think I will give up all that power?” asked Dean.

“You are still my brother but if you don’t give the Mark someone else I will have to find a way to kill you” answered Sam.

Dean could still remember what it was like to be human. He still remembered his love for Sam

”I will give the Mark to Cain. But he won’t be too happy about it”

*

“Why are you summoning me? I told you I will call you when...” he didn’t get too finish his sentence. Dean grabbed his hand and gave him back the Mark. He was in the devil’s trap unable to reach Dean.

“You know I will kill you as soon as I get out right?” asked Cain.

“I know” answered Dean “but the Mark is useless without the First blade. You are powerless”

“True. But when I get out... ” Cain smiled. “I will kill you in most painful way possible”

“By then you will be in Hell” answered Sam.

*

Dean was cuffed to the chair.

He smiled: “Thank you Sammy”

“You would do the same for me” answered Sam.

He gently pushed the last needle in Dean’s neck. Then he slit his palm and started: “"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus. Hanc animam redintegra, lustra! Lustra!". He placed the bloody palm against the Dean's mouth.

White light filled the room, they both closed their eyes and when they opened them Dean was human again.

“Thank you” said Dean as Sam released him from the chair.

But they were both dying. Dean wound was fatal and Sam sacrificed his life to close the gates of Hell.

“Sammy no! Why did you do this?” yelled Dean as soon as he saw Sam was dying. They both fell to their knees and Dean hugged Sam tight. He didn’t care about himself, all he could see was his baby brother dying in his arms.

But then Cas and Hannah appeared and they healed them both.

“Thank you Cas. We will find your grace. We owe you that” Cas looked at Dean and said: “No Dean, you don’t have to. I’m fine. I’m human now. I found a way to get rid of the stolen grace. And there is something I didn’t tell you”

“What is it?” asked Dean.

“I love you. You are more than just a friend to me and I don’t want to live without you. So I gave up my grace, for you”

Dean just stood for a moment and then he said: “I love you to Cas. But you would be fine without me”

“No Dean” said Cas as he gently stoked Deans face “not without you. I don’t care about Heaven or Hell. All I need is you”

*

“Are you sure you will be ok” asked Sam as he was leaving the bunker.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’ve got Cas with me, besides, you can join us now and again” answered Dean with a smile.

“Sure. Be careful and good luck” said Sam as he hugged Dean and then drove off. He was now leaving with Amelia.

So Cas lets hit the road, a woman was find dead in a locked house in Kansas”

“Sure. Give me five minutes” smiled Cas. Dean picked up his keys and headed to the Impala.

Everything was ok.


End file.
